Hot Tub
by NotWithYou
Summary: Tegan and Sara after a show. Quincest
1. Chapter 1

Hot Tub

Sara's POV

We had another great show tonight on our fall tour. Everyone seems to be liking the new songs we've been playing off of Heartthrub. Once all the loading of our gear is done we all get back on the bus to check into the hotel. After checking in tegan and myself head up the our room while the boys go off to their own. Tegan is kind enough to carry my bag up for me so when i finally get the door open and she sets the bags down on the floor I give her a peck on the check as a thanks. She lays down on the bed letting out a sigh and i go straight to the clock to set an alarm for the morning. I than head to my bag and pull out some plaid pajama pants and a lose white shirt.

"Aren't you coming out with us?" She asked turning on her side to look at me.

"No i think I'm just going to stay in tonight, I just want to relax tonight."

Normally I would go out with them and have fun but I really just want to read my book with some wine and call it a day. I walk into the bathroom and change my cloths and began to brush my teeth. Tegan fallows in after me and wraps her arms around my waist and looks at me through the mirror.

"You want me to stay in with you?"she wipers into my ear.

I rinse my mouth out and turn around in her arms. I place my arms around her neck and smile at her she smiles back at me.

"No its okay you should go out" I let her know.

"But really I can stay." she lets me know while leaning for a kiss.

We begin to kiss only to be interrupted by the sound of her phone vibrating on the counter next to us. She pulls back and looks over my shoulder to read the message that appeared on the the screen. She laughs at whatever the message says and begins to reach for her phone when she remembers what we were doing before it interrupted us and looks back at me. I smile at her.

"Ill stay in" she lets me know with a small grin.

Her phone goes off again and this time the message she reads makes her laugh even harder. I began to giggle at her laughter and push off of her to go back into the room.

"Tegan go have fun with the boys its really alright." I say walking away from the bathroom.

I walk to my bag and pull out my laptop and place it on the bed. I turn around to see her texting back to whomever it was before and leaning against the doorframe. She looks up at me and places her phone back into her front pocket before walking towards me.

"Are you sure?" She ask walking towards me.

"Yes Tegan, Ill be fine now go."

I push her towards the door, her picking up her wallet on the dresser on the way. She opens the door and turns around.

"I won't be out long"

"I know" I let her know.

"And if you need anything just call me."

"I will"

"Ill be here in a flash"

"Tegan go!" I say with a smile finally pushing her all the way out of the room and closing the door.

I turn to start walking back to my computer when I hear a knocking on the door. I open it to see Tegan standing there with a gummy smile on her face.

"Yes?" I ask her

She leans in and kisses me before running down the hallway to catch the elevator yelling back I love you.I laugh to myself walking back into our room. I walk to the coffee table and pour myself a glass of wine from the bottle that was provided for us before walking back to the bed and opening up my laptop. I send a few emails out to some producers and media people before listening to some unknown artiest online. I really do love producing and finding new singers I just makes me feel more useful in the world and its a good challenge for me. I image thats what ill do once Tegan and myself have stopped touring, if we ever do that is, Tegan just loves it so much and I must admit so do I. After about an hour or so I close my laptop walk over to my suitcase to grab the book I am currently reading. I refill my glass and go to sit in the chair by the window. Our room is close to the top of the building and so I can watch the city living outside. After another 45minutes I decide that a bath would feel wonderful. I go and start the water in the hot tub before going to grab my laptop from the bed. I place it on the counter in the bathroom and put on some soft music. I turn off the water and light a few of the candles surrounding the tub. I step in and let my body relax to the soothing heat that is surrounding it. I close my and just lay there letting the music fill my ears. Ive only been in the tub for no more than 15minutes when I hear the hotel door start to open. I can't help but to smile to myself when I hear her voice on the phone.

"Yes yes I made it I had a good time I just wanted to get back early so I could sleep most of the drinks off before the morning, but you boys have fun and don't get too crazy." she lets one of the guys know.

"Yeah you too.I will. Bye" she says before hanging up.

"Baby?" she asks the open air.

"In here." I let her know.

I finally open up my eyes to turn my head and see her walking through the bathroom door. She bends down and kisses me on the forehead before plopping down on the floor next to me.

"How was the evening" I ask her.

"Fun, those boys sure can through 'em back."

"So can you" I say at the how visible the drinks from the night have loosened her up.

"Hey" she says splashing some water at me

I just giggle and smile at her. She grabs my hand and smiles back.

"How was your evening"

"It was nice. I emailed those guys at ACL about the interview they want to do and than red some and had a couple glasses of wine before getting in here. So all in all very productive." I lean my head back and close my eyes smiling at my accomplishments of the night. We sit there for a few more minutes enjoying the music and each other presence before I am startled by the sudden end of the music. I open my eyes and turn to look at tegan just finishing turning off the music and walking back to me. She than reaches into the water and scoops me up into her arms.

"TEGAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I ask her surprised by her sudden actions.

"Put me down." I say hitting her on the arm, which is now soaking wet from being in the tub.

She places my feet on the ground laughing as she turns around to grab me a towel. She hands it to me and i began to dry my body off knowing that she will not let me get back in when i am drying my head she must have slipped off her wet shirt because when I remove the tower form my face i see her standing there topless. She than grabs the towel from my hand throwing it on the ground before pushing me to the wall with her lips. I rap my arms around her neck and slide my tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. She moans at my actions and grabs me by the thighs and lifts me up so my legs are rapped around her waist and she has me pinned to the wall. She's always been the dominate one. She grinds her lower body into mine and thats when i feel it underneath her pants. I moan at the new presser and I can feel her lips turning into a slight smile. She than pulls me from the wall and walks towards the bed. She lays me down and climbs on top of me. She kisses my neck before moving down to my collar, leaving a hickey knowing that I will be able to cover it up more easily than if it were on my neck. She than moves to my breast and begins licking and sucking on my nipples. First the left before moving her head to the right to give the other the same treatment. For some reason tonight her actions are having a greater effect on me than normally because I can already feel myself dripping wet. I pull her back up to my face kissing her again and not feeling like I can never get enough of them. She places her hands on the sides of my head and i run mine up and down her back. She moans when i scratch down to the top of her pants. I remind myself that those have to go and so when she's not expecting it i flip us so i am on top and i pin her hands above her head. She laughs at my smile i give her before moaning again when i start to attack her neck. I slid all the way down to her pants before undoing them and pulling them off her legs. She isn't warring any boxers and so the toy pops right up. I climb back on to her only to stop when i reach the level of her cock. I drag the tip of my tongue from the base to the top of the head causing her to look down at me. Her mouth is open and she's looking directly into my eyes when I lower my head and take the whole tip into my mouth. I begin to bob my head up and down the 7in toy. I never did have a problem giving her blow jobs, she seems to love the visual and the feeling of the dick hitting her in the right place, and I do enjoy the feeling of being in control when it comes to giving her head. She tangles her fingers into my hair and pushes my head down a little further.

"Oh fuck"

She lets me know that she's enjoying it by all the moans and grunts coming form her mouth. I reach my hand under her ass and lift her off the bed slightly causing her to start thrusting into my mouth.

"Shit baby….yes….uh….take it"

She's always been a very vocal person. She suddenly stops thrusting and I remove her from my mouth to look at her. She's all red and sweaty and grabs me by the arms to pull me back up to her face. She kisses me hard before whispering in my ear.

"Ride me Sara"

I smile and kiss her ear before sitting up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N My deepest apologies for not uploading the second part of this sooner. If I wasn't the author I would write a strongly worded letter in stating my disappointment in the delay of the update. With that said don't let me have you wait any longer, enjoy part 2! **

Tegan's POV

Sara places her hands on my shoulders and leans forward in order to give me space to hold the tip of the dildo at her entrance. She leans down to kiss me so passionately that I'm taken by surprise when she sits down on the dick fully. Sara places her head into the crock of my neck and moans directly into my ear at the feeling of me being inside of her. She starts to slowly lift her hips up and down while I busy myself with kidding and bitting her shoulder. Each time she lifts her hips Im amazed at how much resistance I can feel from how tight she still is. Sara starts to pick up her pace and sits up in order to get a faster movement of her body. I hold on to her waist and just watch her bounce up and down as she goes to work on increasing the speed of her approaching orgasm.

"Oh fuck…Tegan please" she moans out with her head thrown back.

"What baby?What do you want?" I ask her starting to aid her with my upward thrusts as she slams down.

"Please Tegan…Fuck…You know what I want" she's barely able to get out at her breathless state.

"Tell me what you want me to do Sara" I tell her with a grin on my face knowing very well what she's about to say.

"Fuck me Tegan! God Fuck me so hard baby!" Thats all I need to hear to take action and which one swift movement Im lifting her up to flip us, throwing her on her back beneath me. I start pounding into her like an animal causing her moans and curses to not only be heard on the floor but the entire hotel building. She tries to cover her mouth with her hands to in an attempt to keep it down a bit but I am too in love with her sounds to not hear them so I grab her wrists and hold them above her head as I lean down to her ear.

"I want to hear you when I fuck you" I let her know.

"Jesus fucking christ! God dammit …Fuck…Oh Lord fuck me harder baby!" Is her response.

I slightly laugh at her mixture of holy words and ones she would never say in front of our grandmother. With her legs wrapped around my hips I'm able to go at a speed I don't think I've reached before.

When her back begins to arch I know she only has seconds left before going over the edge. With one final bite to her shoulder she throws her head back and cries out my name in a tone that would cause any human to feel like a god at their accomplishments. I am so taken by the visual of her cumin that its only as I'm slowing my thrust down that I feel the stinging on my back from her nails scraping down, no doubt leaving marks that will be visible for a week. Once she finally opens her eyes she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down to give me one of the most rewarding kisses of my life. I slowly pull myself out of her, all of her cum making it an easy task. I quickly remove the harness throwing it aimlessly in the room. I lay on my back and pull Sara into me. She lays her head down only shoulder and brings her hand over to rest on my chest just above my heart. All the workouts I do still wouldn't stop my pules from racing after the physical act I just put my body through. Just when I think Sara has fallen asleep she tilts her face up towards mine and asks in the sweetest voice,

"Tegan were you planing on doing that all along?" I just look down at her and smile lightly.

"Cause if you were I should have told you to stay in with me." I can't help but laugh at her statement causing her to giggle a little too. Exhaustion finally takes over her and within minutes she's sound asleep and I am able to shut my eyes knowing that when I wake up I'll have my soulmate in my arms.


End file.
